forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Antrysn Barriath
| refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Antrysn Barriath was a zekyl (half-shadow-dragon drow) and the Anointed Blade of the Jaezred Chaulssin. Personality Antrysn had a nasty temper and a penchant for sadism. He liked red, unadorned cloths and was bald. A special physical feature was his scarred skin. He habitually scarred his own skin for his magic. History Antrysn was the favorite son of patron father Xorthaul Barriath of Jhachalkhyn, and for a long time the Anointed Blade, the principal assassin, of the group. He was killed just before the Silence of Lolth by his main rival Nimor Imphraezl, who replaced him as Anointed Blade. However, secretly, Xorthaul resurrected Antrysn, so when the Silence of Lolth ended with Nimor defeated and demoted, Antrysn reappeared and assumed once again the position of Anointed Blade. In the Post-Spellplague era, Antrysn still held the position of the Anointed Blade. His relationship with Nimor deteriorated even further over the years. By 1480 DR, it was thought, that the next violent showdown between the two assassins was about to happen. Abilities Antrysn was a zekyl and had all the abilities of one and was, as mentioned above, the principal assassin of the Jaezred Chaulssin. The assassins’ guild’s members all had some training in either as a sorcerer, rogue or assassin. Antrysn was an example of someone who trained himself to some degree in all these categories. He did have traditional assassination skills of the roguish quality of trying to kill his target with the first strike or through the usage of poison, but his primary abilities were that of a sorcerer, more specifically of a blood magus. Apart from regular sorcerous abilities, he had powers using his or other people's blood. This included using his blood to empower his spells but also to carry magic items on his person in the literal sense. He could scar his skin to use it as parchment of spell scrolls and read his spells from it. He could se his own body as a bottle for magic potions with the potions' fluids being his blood and “drink“ them by willing them to activate. This was the reason why his body was covered in scars. His magic made his body even sturdier than his dragon blood already made him and he did have the ability to create, if given enough time, a special sort of homunculus upon which he could transfer his wounds, effectively healing himself. His two most dangerous abilities were to make the blood of his victim erupt and to use two creatures as an entrance and exit of a gate to teleport himself from one to the other. This included teleporting himself into the "exit" and causing that creature damage. Appendix See also * Chaulssin * Jaezred Chaulssin * Silence of Lolth Appearances ;Novels : * Annihilation Further reading * References Category:Assassins Category:Blood magi Category:Sorcerers Category:Rogues Category:Drow-dragons Category:Males Category:Members of the Jaezred Chaulssin Category:Inhabitants of the Northdark Category:Inhabitants of the Middledark Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of chaotic evil alignment Category:Inhabitants Category:Worshipers of Vhaeraun Category:Inhabitants of Chaulssin